Ren Fuji
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Briah= |-|Eine Faust Finale= |-|Law Activated= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A. At least 6-B, likely High 6-B in Eine Faust Finale | 1-A Name: Ren Fuji, Zarathustra, Tenma Yato Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #13 | Hadou God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Barrier Creation, can negate immortality with his Holy Relic (via cutting the opponents neck), Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing his enemies down and speeding himself up), can enter a Berserk Mode, Durability Negation | Same as before in addition to Immortality (Type 8), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, can completely negate change with the Time Armor, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Capable of harming fellow LDO members with only regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain). At least Country level+, likely Large Country level in Eine Faust Finale (According to Masada, Ren is capable of beating each of the Three Commanders one-on-one), can also ignore durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object like the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is also the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself; additionally, Ren, at his peak, has 90 Taikyoku, making him one of the strongest Hadou Gods possible) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (able to keep up and fight the regular LDO members, Traded 50 strikes with Reinhard in under a hundred microseconds), Likely Sub-Relativistic with Eine Faust Finale (threw hundreds of strikes at Schreiber in under a hundred microseconds, though the latter had his Briah active when this happened and thus couldn't land any of them). Can accelerate and stagnate time to amplify his speed to much greater levels when his Briah is active | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+. Class ZJ+ in Eine Faust Finale | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Completely impervious to anything created by mankind, including the Tsar Bomba). At least Country level+, likely Large Country level in Eine Faust Finale (Comparable to the Three Commanders), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level (Comparable to Reinhard and Mercurius, and tanked several attacks from both of them) Stamina: Very high | Limitless (Capable of constantly resisting Hajun for over 8,000 years) Range: Extended melee range with the Guillotine | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic, Margueritte Bois de Justice Intelligence: Above average, very skilled combatant | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: RenHolyRelicActivation.gif|Ren summoning his Holy Relic RenBriahActivation.gif|Ren activating his Briah Eine Faust Scherzo.gif|Eine Faust Scherzo RenDefeatMachina.png|Using Eine Faust Scherzo to defeat Machina Eine Faust Finale Activation.gif|Eine Faust Finale Ren Activating Law.gif|Ren activating Atziluth * Margueritte Bois de Justice: Ren's Holy Relic, taking in the form of Marie that manifests as a black and red scythe-like extension from his right arm. The Relic carries a unique ability: Replicating Marie's curse, Ren can negate immortality and behead someone by cutting at his opponent's neck, decapitating them in the process if it successfully makes contact. However, the curse will not take effect on any other part of the body and Ren will just deal the usual physical and spiritual damage effect like all other Relic users in the series. * Eine Faust Overture: Ren’s Gudou Briah, his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity”. When it activates, Ren is capable accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed. ** Eine Faust Scherzo: A variation of Ren's Briah in which he uses it in conjunction with Beatrice's Holy Relic. It further increases his speed and allows him to kill the living dead, allowing him to down the members of the LDO permanently. He used this to defeat Machina in one route. ** Eine Faust Finale: Ren’s final Hadou Briah, obtained after being empowered by Mercurius due to Ren’s soul possessing his blood, transforming him into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings. In this form, Ren is capable of both accelerating time for himself and slowing down time for his enemies, allowing him to achieve speeds far greater than what he’s naturally capable of. * Legion Reincarnation: Much like Reinhard, Ren is capable of bringing absorbed souls to his level of existence after he becomes a Hadou God, making them unimaginably more powerful, and allow him to use their abilities for himself. However, unlike Reinhard, Ren cannot convert people he has killed to his Legion. His Legionnaires include: ** Anna: Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. ** Beatrice: Capable of becoming lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed. ** Kai: Capable of poisoning and rotting matter over very large distances. ** Kei: Able to become flames, much in the same manner as Valkyrie but without the speed boost. ** Machina: Formerly a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Ren is able to use Machina’s power to completely erase his targets existence as long as they have a history, all with a single strike. ** Riza: Puppeteers corpses via Soul Manipulation. ** Shirou: Through the technique “Malignant Tumor Apoptosis”, Ren can crush supernatural abilities, negating anything that can be considered superhuman down to simple regular humans, even those on the level of Hadou Gods. The only way to survive is to simply have an equal or higher Taikyoku value than Ren. ** Theresia: Not directly useful in combat, Theresia instead stabilizes Ren’s Law, and, through eight sacrifices (The souls of the other Legionnaires and Theresia herself), can restore Ren to full power, even after eight millennia of resisting against Hajun. ** Valeria: Exact capabilities are unknown, but Valeria’s Legionnaire form is shown to be mountain-sized during KKK. * Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra: The manifestation of Ren’s Law, “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. After activation, time, in all levels of existence, are completely frozen, even in areas where time in all its forms does not exist. Through an extension known as “Time Armor”, Ren is also capable of completely negating change, making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power outright exceeds Ren's. The Time Armor even allowed him to halt Hajun’s Law from being completed for over 8,000 years, only stopping because of his own death (Albeit Hajun was significantly weakened due to having absorbed a vast quantity of souls and was not paying any attention to Ren's existence). Key: Base | Hadou God Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1